


Battle Scars

by TomGayToes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Germany feels guilty, Hitler is in this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, This Is STUPID, Unfinished, Wars, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomGayToes/pseuds/TomGayToes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nations - well, their personifications - Have been through a lot. Lifetimes of physical and emotional trauma. Falling in love with mortals, Wars, and basically anything you can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

May 7, 1945 - Germany surrenders

He couldn't take it anymore, the pain of the war ravaging his body. His boss, dead in his bunker with himself, his girlfriend, and his dog. Hitler had killed himself on the 30th of April that year. Ludwig gripped his head. He had been wrong. _So fucking wrong_.

What Adolf Hitler had promised, a better nation, it was lies. He had promised to make Germany great again. To rid the land of all its problems. Yet the blond nation had been thrown into another war. He was now plagued with one of the largest genocides known. Ludwig's face had been plastered on posters. No, not posters. Propaganda. He had served with the Nazis. He had worn a swastika. All of Germany had felt so powerful. Yet now, Ludwig was curled up on the floor, wondering. _How was I so stupid? How did I let him do this? **Why didn't I stop him?**_

_1995_

Thirty years later. Ludwig still regretted everything, though he banned the flag, the salutes, everything. He had been charged with war crimes, had been forced to pay all the war debt. He had been punished. Whenever he went to other countries or even his own for meetings, people would point out him and stare at him. All the nations would never forget the outcome of this war. All of them had hoped, no, prayed that they would never have to go through another war like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment recommendations for the next chapter


End file.
